


craving

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top!Camila, actually Camila bottoms but she still tops, ya get me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "What do you want?""I want you to fill mecompletely."*non-AU





	craving

It's only been, like, a few hours since they last had sex.

(See, having sex before they get ready for one of their shows has kind of become a ritual for them.)

Yet they act like it's been weeks. As soon as they've entered Lauren's hotel room, the younger girl pushes the older one up against the wall. Lets her tongue enter her mouth. The girls moan, and Lauren lets out a breathy, "God."

Camila smirks into the kiss and replies, "You can call me Camila, you know."

The kiss is broken. "One more thing like that and I'll kick you out," Lauren challenges. Stares into Camila's eyes for a long second. But, yeah, she knows _herself_ that she'd never dare. She'll just end up thinking about Camila all night and – fast forward a few hours – they'll fuck each other's brains out after all. Just in a different room. So much for that.

"You'd never." Camila is so sure of herself. And, fuck, it turns Lauren on. She takes a good look at her girlfriend, leans back, and bites her lip. She can't help it. And– fuck– Camila's a sight. Her eyes are really fucking dark. Her lips red and swollen. Her cheeks are pink, her hair is disheveled – either from the show or from the kissing (Lauren likes to bury her hands in Camila's hair while they kiss); either way it's sexy as hell – and as much as Lauren likes seeing Camila this way (she really, really does), she already misses her lips on her own, so she leans back in.

They're back to kissing not a second later, and the older Latina feels her bandmate grinning into her mouth triumphantly as if to say, "I win," and she can't have any of this, so she bites down on Camila's lower lip. Hard.

Camila gasps in response.

Lauren is the one to grin now. She's kind of tempted to keep score but she realizes it'd be better not to. Because, in all honesty? She always loses. Camila is a top, and she always _shows_ it and she– yeah. She's not going to keep score.

Lauren's still biting down on Camila's lip, and the latter is now scratching her nails down Lauren's clothed back. This, in turn, makes the older girl moan and pull back. "Fuck."

"I will," Camila replies seductively. Winks. "Take off your clothes."

It's– this such a turn on. _Camila_ is. She always is. God knows Lauren has wanted the girl all evening. Her moves, her voice, it's all one big tease. And Lauren _knows_ Camila knows what she does. To the audience, the cameras, to _her_. The difference between her and the audience is, however, that she actually gets to _feel_ the girl after the show. Touch her. Make love to her. _Fuck_ her. And she's not going to let go of her, of _this_. Of what they have.

So she complies and takes her shirt off. Her black pair of jeans is thrown across the room, too. None of the girls know where it is. Nor do they care. Seconds later, underwear is pulled off. A bra falls down on the floor. And then, Laurren grins, "Your turn, babe.".

"Sure thing," Camila raises her eyebrows and then winks again, "babe." She draws out the last word in a playful manner.

It only takes a few seconds for Camila's clothes to come off. She's always fast, and Lauren appreciates it. A lot.

Before Lauren can do anything, however, she's being kissed again – and Camila's tongue follows instantly – and then– Camila pushes her back, like, she really is pushing her, hard, with her hands on Lauren's bare shoulders, and then suddenly Lauren gasps when she feels the mattress underneath her.

Okay, fuck, they're already on the bed, and, wow– _God_. Lauren grabs Camila's head desperately to keep her close (although, let's be real, Camila wouldn't dare just getting off  _now_ , she'd try to get  _her_  off, yeah–) and then their kisses intensify even more.

The bed had been  _made_  sometime earlier, but now it's– already– well. And the two girls have only been here for minutes. That's just how _into it_ they are. Oh, well. They're not complaining. They're just so full of passion, full of feelings for each other. Feelings they had been holding in for years. So it's just natural for those feelings to come bursting out now. And, boy, do they burst out. Every few hours.

"I want you," Camila whispers in the middle of their heated make out session. Her lips are near Lauren's ear all of the sudden, and her hot breath makes Lauren shiver.

"God, I want you, too," Lauren replies just as quietly. Camila grinds down then, and Lauren can  _feel_  how turned on the other girl is. "Shit, you're so wet," she voices her thoughts.

"It's all for you," Camila gives back breathily, then grinds down again, fully intent on meeting Lauren's center with her thigh.

"Fuck, yes," Lauren rasps simply. Then– "You're mine." She waits for a second until she has Camila's attention, then leans up to suck on the girl's neck. She bites down, too, then goes back to sucking. After a minute or two of just doing this, Lauren lets her head rest back down against the pillow. She admires her own work; she's left quite a few bruises. This is  _so_ going to bite them in the ass in the morning, but they couldn't care less.

"I'm yours," Camila echoes. She moans at the purple color that Lauren has managed to turn her skin into, even though she can't see it. Lauren just guesses she can  _feel_  it, so that's that. Honestly, she wants it to sting, so that Camila remembers who she belongs to. "I'm yours. I've always been yours. And I always will be."

And even in this moment, this very heated moment, Lauren can't help but smile. It was supposed to be sexy, and don't get her wrong, it  _is_  – but it it's also incredibly sweet. Because she loves this girl on top of her, she always has. "And I'm yours. Always," she whispers. Her hand settles on Camila's cheek, strokes it gently.

Camila smiles back. Not for long, though. Sooner rather than later the girl leans back down, diving into Lauren, kissing her hungrily again.

Minutes pass, spent with the two enjoying each other's mouths.

Lauren could do this forever. Kiss Camila, feel her body, touch her– yeah. She really could do this, always.

But sometimes, kisses end. In this case, with Camila leaning back. She looks down at Lauren. Uses her forearms to hold herself up. Plays with Lauren's dark locks. "Baby, I need you." Her words are accompanied by her grinding down yet again.

"You need me, huh? How?" Lauren bites her lip. She swears her eyes get darker by the minute. She's just so fucking turned on. Wanting Camila hasn't been foreign to her in years, but wanting her like this? Wanting to  _fuck_  her,  _mark_  her, make her hers? It's pretty recent.

"I don't care," Camila smiles. It's sweet, but it's off, somehow. Like she's– she's  _lying_? Why would she–

"Yes, you do," Lauren says. She can tell when Camila's lying. And she  _is_.

"Oh, do I, now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I can tell. You definitely just lied to me. You know what you want." Lauren reaches up and somehow manages to untangle their arms, pushing a stray lock of Camila's dark hair behind her ear.

There's a hum. "Well, you're right." Camila's practically purring when she says the last word.

"Am I?" Lauren raises her eyebrow. She really didn't expect her girlfriend to give in this easily. "What do you want, then?" She strokes Camila's arm teasingly, leaving chills in the spots she has touched.

Camila seemingly thinks for a second, bites her lip again, and then leans down. There's silence. A second passes with Camila breathing hotly into Lauren's ear. Another second passes. And another. "I want you to fill me up," she whispers finally. Licks Lauren's earlobe afterwards.

Shuddering, Lauren says quietly, "I thought I always do."

"No, Lauren. I want you to fill me  _completely_."

"I'm–" confused. Yeah, Lauren is. What does she mean,  _completely_? More fingers? Wh– oh. "Whoa, wait. You mean–"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I've been thinking about it for so long, baby. I want you. Need you. Fill me up, baby.  _Please_."

Camila begging is a rare thing, so Lauren honestly doesn't know what to do besides agree. "Okay, yes. Wow.  _Fuck_. Okay– I– lie down, Camz."

The nickname brings a smile to the younger Latina's face, but she gets up from on top of Lauren and complies. Seconds after the last spoken words, their positions are reversed, and Camila's now on top of the blankets instead, with her head resting against the fluffy pillow.

Getting on top of Camila, Lauren makes sure to touch a few sensitive spots. Her thighs, her stomach, her neck, and after all of that, her hands come to settle on either side of Camila. She leans down to kiss the girl underneath her. The kiss lasts for another few minutes. Until–

"Lauren, fuck me."

The addressed Latina grinds her thigh down on Camila's center, and at the same time, bites her neck.

It's not just her neck that gets Lauren's attention, however. No. It's her shoulder, too. And then, her breasts. These get a special treatment.

Lauren licks Camila's stiff nipple, sucks on it for a few seconds. Bites down on it. Camila moans, but it doesn't make Lauren stop, no. It makes her bite harder. And harder. Until Camila scratches her nails down her arms, trying to get her to stop. Lauren looks up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, baby," Camila breathes, "just– please. Both."

"You mean like this?" Lauren gets back to work, repeats her pattern on the other nipple.

"Ex– fuck," Camila grabs Lauren's head to keep her close, "exactly like this.  _Fuck_ , baby."

Feeling Camila's nails on the back of her head, Lauren bites down on the nipple between her lips. It has the desired effect.

"Shit, fuck. Fuck me, baby. Now." It's urgent, the way it's said. Desperate. And Camila follows her words up with actions. She puts her hands on Lauren's head and pushes her down.

Lauren moans. Fuck. She can't get enough of this side of Camila. The dominating side. The intimidating side. The side that doesn't let Lauren tease her. The side that  _punishes_  her for misbehaving.  _God_. Okay, Lauren  _really_  wants, really _needs_ to get her tongue on Camila and her fingers inside her. Or maybe– "Wait."

"What– Lauren, I swear to God," Camila whines immediately. Lauren has something to do, though.

"Just wait. One second. Please." The older girl gets up on her knees and moves to the edge of the bed. She leans over it, lets her hand reach down into a big red bag she got as a gift that one time. It's not suspicious, that's why she's chosen it for– _this_. She's looking for a specific item. A big, pretty realistic dildo that she hopes is going to satisfy Camila's needs. Make her come harder than she ever has before.

Once she's found it, she gets back on top of Camila, the dildo in her left hand. She kisses her girlfriend, doesn't show her what she's got at first.

After a while of kissing, Camila grows impatient, though. "Baby, please. I fucking need you, okay? So don't fucking tease me any more."

Lauren smirks and finally shows her the dildo.

"Oh, my God," Camila gasps. She takes it into her own hands, feels it. "It's so big."

"That's the point."

"Fuck. Lauren, baby, use this on me." It sounds like she's begging. Again. Which– yeah, Lauren isn't complaining. The opposite, really.

"I've been planning to." Lauren skips kissing Camila, instead bites her neck, her nipples, and finally her thighs. Just for a moment, though. She doesn't want Camila to wait much longer.

When she's reached her destination, she puts her tongue to use instantly. Draws circles on Camila's clit. Every now and then sucks on it, too. Bites down. It makes Camila moan, and it reminds Lauren that there's a dildo waiting to be used. "Ready?" she asks.

"More than ready."

Lauren's content with the answer. She takes the dildo into her right hand, now, and teases Camila's entrance with it.

"Fuck. _Baby_ , please."

Knowing that Camila is wet enough, having _felt_ it, she slowly pushes the tip of the thick dildo inside her pussy.

"Oh, my God," Camila moans in response, "shit, baby. _More_."

Lauren complies. without hesitation. She pushes the rest of the dildo inside. It elicits a loud moan from Camila, and Lauren takes it as a sign that the girl is liking it. A lot.

"Shit, shit, shit. So good. Keep going. Fuck me like you mean it, Lauren," Camila groans, threading her hand through Lauren's hair.

When Lauren pulls out, the dildo is all slick with Camila's juices, and she can't help but– "Fuck. I can't believe how fucking wet you are for me."

"Lauren," Camila says threateningly.

So Lauren pushes in again. She's gradually getting faster, her thrusts becoming more frequently; and she takes in all the noises Camila makes while she's fucking her relentlessly. All her gasps, moans, mewls, groans. Lauren loves it. And Lauren loves how the dildo slides in and out of the girl's cunt so easily. She's so goddamn wet, and– _fuck_.

"Ba– baby?" Camila asks. It's hesitant.

Lauren stops what she's doing, the dildo still inside Camila, and looks up. The sight that greets her– God. The girl's hair is a fucking mess, her eyes as black as it can get, pupils more dilated than she's ever seen them, face reddened. It makes Lauren swallow the saliva in her mouth. "Yeah?" she finally manages to answer.

"No offense, but you– fuck– you did promise to fill– fill me. Really fill me. As much as I'm enjoying this, it's not exactly what I want yet." Her voice is raspy when she says the words, and Lauren swallows again. While fucking Camila, she forgot. But now she's reminded, and she nods as to tell Camila she's understood, and repeats her same motions from earlier to get to her bag.

Once she's searching said bag again, she hears Camila say "Hurry up," in a hushed voice next to her. Lauren smirks, and digs through the various items extra slowly. Camila catches on after a few seconds and mumbles a pouted, "I hate you."

"I bet you're not going to say that anymore once I've used this on you." Lauren has finally found what she was looking for. The dildo she now has in her hands isn't exactly very long or thick, but Camila's eyes still start sparkling when she sees it. Lauren bites her lip in anticipation. Like, she knows she's going to die seeing her girlfriend so– full. But it's going to be worth it. The thought makes her shiver and she decides she really can't wait any longer. She looks back at the bigger, more realistic looking dildo that's already filling her girlfriend's wetness, and tells her, "Spread your legs. Spread your legs so I can fuck you. The way you've wanted me to for so long."

"God, yes, Lauren. Fill me."

Lauren doesn't wait another second. She grabs some lube. Leans closer to Camila. Pushes the big dildo deeper into her. As deep as it can go. Makes the young girl moan, almost _scream_  in the process. And then finally, _finally_ , she takes the smaller dildo, pours some of the lube onto it to make it slick, and pushes it into Camila's ass.

Gasping, Camila encourages her, "Yes. Fill all my holes, baby. Make me your slut."

And, okay, the thing is– Lauren has definitely heard Camila talk dirty before, she _has_ , but this is– something else. And Lauren– _God_. She just wants to fuck Camila hard, fuck her senseless. Make this something she won't ever forget. Ever. She pushes the second dildo in deeper, too, now, all the while making sure the bigger one doesn't accidentally slip out of her because– she's just so _wet_ and it– let's just say Lauren doesn't want to risk it. She needs this to be perfect. Wants it to be.

"Faster, baby. Come on, fuck me. I need you to make me come. I can't–"

Oh, Lauren does. She actually somehow manages to push both dildos inside her girlfriend at the same time, filling her cunt and ass up just the way she wants her to, and– she just looks at Camila while she does. Watches her grasp the bed sheets because of the sheer pleasure of this, watches her bite her lip, watches her arch her back when Lauren hits a sensitive spot inside her, watches her open her mouth to let out the occasional (really, really loud) moan.

After a few moments of this, Lauren decides that she can't make Camila tease any longer and tries to lick her clit at the same time. It takes some seconds to figure out the angles in which it's possible, but eventually, she does, and then she leans down to taste Camila again.

The girl _literally_ screams when Lauren does this, and Lauren swears she's almost just come herself. But, fuck, she needs to focus on Camila and _only_ her, so– she draws out her usual circles and other patterns that she knows Camila likes with her tongue.

Underneath her, Camila doesn't stop moaning, and whenever Lauren does something with her tongue while pushing inside her, there are screams. Loud ones. At some point, Camila's hands wander up into Lauren's hair again, but she doesn't even notice. She's concentrating on making Camila come, needs her to come, so– fuck.

It's only a few thrusts later that Lauren can sense that her girlfriend's right on the edge already, so she slows down a little in hopes that it'll make everything last longer and in turn make the orgasm better, but– she should've guessed Camila's having none of it.

"Don't you fucking– _fuck_ – dare." Nails scratch Lauren's scalp.

And, okay, yeah, she's not going to keep this teasing up after all. Instead, Lauren picks up her pace again, pushing in and pulling out as fast as before now.

This does the trick.

Camila comes. And it's explosive. The girl screams again, throws her head back. Pulls Lauren's hair. She clenches around the dildos inside of her, hard.

Lauren thinks that it's absolutely incredible. She grinds down on the bed to somehow get _some_ friction. This is just too fucking hot, seeing her girlfriend have this amazing an orgasm – and she definitely needs her own release. Soon. Right now, however, she has to make sure she doesn't over-stimulate Camila, so she patiently waits for her to calm down from her climax until she can pull out both dildos without, well, hurting her. And although it _doesn't_ hurt, Camila still whines at being so empty all of a sudden.

Lauren chuckles a little in response. When she's lying next to her bandmate again, she teases, "That good?"

"You have no idea," Camila replies, voice shaking.

"Then how about you show me?" Lauren bites her lip when Camila looks over at her at the words.

"Good idea," the addressed girl grins, "your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this you dirty little birds. lmao
> 
> leave kudos if u liked it please


End file.
